She's moved on
by XotroyellaoX
Summary: he always envied the troy and gabriella's relationship.... and gabriella's sick of it so she leaves him...what happens when they bump into eachother 5 years later...and she's married...with children. ONESHOT! TROY AND GABRIELLA!


**DISCLAIMER: NO, I DON'T OWN HSM.**

Gabriella's husband, Mark always used to be jealous of her and troy's relationship.

He knew everything about her, things even he didn't know.

She knew everything about him too…down to every single one of his allergies.

She talked about him a lot.

She always said that they were best friends, they have been since birth, and what else did you expect?

The way they looked at each other, god, the way they look at each other, it proves it, she looks at him with such love… he never even got half of that look.

Mark hated the fact that, Troy was always the first to know, the first to comfort, the first to care.

When Gabriella's father had cancer, troy was the first one she called, the first one she hugged. When she came back home, Mark desperately tired to comfort her but it became an awkward situation where she just went running back to Troy.

Troy was the only one who could comfort Gabriella, the ONLY one.

And mark didn't like that.

And today, today Gabriella had been away the whole day, and its 1 am anD she still isn't back.

'No doubt she's with Bolton.' Said Mark bitterly.

Just then the door flung open.

"Hey mark! I'm home…sorry I'm so late, I was wi—"

"yea, yea, I know, you were with Bolton." Said Mark in an annoyed tone.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"nothing." He replied nonchalantly, "that's where you always are. At you is 'best friends' house." Giving hand quotes at the words best friends.

"mark you know there's nothing between us."

"NO Gabriella NO! there is something! I know it!"

"mark, I thought I told you, there is nothing between us."

"YES THERE IS! How do I know that when you were at his house, you weren't riding him! Hmm?"

"Mark, we are married for gods sake, I thought you had more trust in me than that."

Silence.

"you know what Mark, you've always been jealous of troy, ALWAYS. I've seen the way you look at him, with disgust in your voice, hell, even troy noticed. He was always conscious of you, he always behave better to you, treated you better than anyone because all he wanted was your acceptance. But you know what; you aren't even good enough for that!"

"he-"mark tried to defend.

"you know what, just save it." Interjected Gabriella.

"but-"

"I want a divorce." Said Gabriella, with no emotion in her voice.

"wh-what?" stammered mark, he didn't think that would happen.

"a divorce, troy is more important than you, if you can't accept him, than I can't accept you." Said Gabriella in a strong voice as she walked towards the door.

"your going to his house aren't you?"

"YES! At least he trusts me."

"see! I freaking knew it! you slut!" yelled mark.

Gabriella turned back to him, sadness now etched in her face," goodbye mark. Have a good life… with out me. I'll pick up my clothes tomorrow."

With that Gabriella walked out, out of the house, out of his life, forever.

* * *

Gabriella knocked on the door rapidly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Troy opened the door, shirtless.

Gabriella looked at him, fresh tears spilling over.

Troy understood what happened, without words, troy understood.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, Gabriella broke down in his arms," oh gabby" whispered troy as he lead her into his house.

* * *

**5 years from the divorce.**

"mommmyyyyyy! Can we buy this?" asked 4 year old Hilary Bolton.

"ooooo! And this too!" exclaimed Hilary's twin, Jason Bolton.

"no! it's too sugary!" said Gabriella…Bolton.

That's right, after the divorce, they did get together and they had twins! Both of them had troy's blue eyes but they had Gabriella's beautiful brown hair, except Jason's hair was straight while Hilary's hair was curly.

"awww, please mommy." Said both the twins, putting on their signature pouts and puppy dog eyes, it always worked.

"Fine! We'll get them!" sighed Gabriella.

"Yay!"

"come on twins, we'll go and pay for these things, daddy's waiting for us at the cashier."

"kay, mommy." Replied Hilary.

The 3 Bolton's walked to a cashier with no line at all. As they were walking there troy came up to them, "hey! There's my favorite family!"

"daddy," sighed Hilary," we're your ONLY family!"

Gabriella laughed.

" she gets her snappiness from you, you know." Said troy.

"I know. Good job hunny, mommy's proud of you." Said Gabriella, directing the last part to Hilary.

Hilary just flashed a big smile.

"good afternoon and welcome to quickey supermark-" said the cashier suddenly stopping when he saw the brunette beauty.

"g-Gabriella?" asked the cashier.

"uhh….yea, how do you know my name?" asked Gabriella looking at the cashier quizzically.

The cashier sighed,' _jeez, I thought she would __at least__ remember her ex husband.'_

"uhhh….I'm uh, mark."

"Mark? It doesn't ring any bells" said Gabriella.

"Gabriella, you ex-husband?" troy reminded her.

"oh."

"mommmmyyyy! Uppie!" wined Jason.

Mark's eye's widened, _she had a child!_

"daddyyyyyy! Uppie!" whined Hilary, mimicking Jason.

_Two kids!_

Both troy and Gabriella picked up their children.

"I see you've been uh…busy. "said mark quietly.

"yea," replied Gabriella happily," life really can't get better right now! I'm so happy,"

She smiled a huge smile which she never showed during the time as Marks wife.

"oh." Said Mark, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice," I-I'm happy for you"

"thanks!"

Mark watched as Gabriella giggled as troy winked at her. He suddenly had an urge to find out how long they've been married.

"so how long have you been married?"

"oh, about 4 and a half years" replied troy.

That statement was like a stab to marks chest, he still was not over her but she, she got over it almost immediately.

"well here's your change sir, ma'm, have a nice day." Said mark.

"thanks, come one kids! Let's go!" said Gabriella.

Mark watched Gabriella and her families retreating family.

She was over him, and she found her true love, she even had a full family, she was over him and living a great life, while he, he was stuck on her, no girl wanted to date him, he lost his job and his house, he was living a horrible life. He should have never given her up.

He knows that now, but its too late. She's happy and in love.

Just then he see's Gabriella pull troy into a passionate kiss.

She's happy….and in love.

**Yay! Another oneshot! That's like 4****th**** one!**

**I know that its arranged! Its not updated, but I'm trying, there's something wrong with fanfiction and its not allowing me up update, just put up new stories! I'm trying people! I'll find a way!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**

** 3Bhavana**


End file.
